


Dead Flowers

by OblivionsEdge



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsEdge/pseuds/OblivionsEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Morgan is yet again reminded of the harsh reality that is life on Nirn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload one of the drabbles I did as a challenge. The character of choice was Morgan and the theme was "Death". It's short, but hey, character development. Right? And as always, I need to post more stuff here.

Life on Nirn was anything but safe, even children would have to grow up sooner than they're meant to. At the age of twelve, Morgan had already learned this lesson well enough.  
She admired the pretty yellow flower, smiling as she remembered all the times she spent playing in this field. Yet the joy was short lived, for things were much different now than they were when she was still a careless child. She loved colorful flowers, they were so vibrant and full of life, but she did not enjoy picking them as much as she once used to. They were always a gift, the recipient was still the same, but it was nothing like before.  
Once she had a nice collection she made her way back towards the house, only to pass by and head towards a hill with a huge apple tree atop it. And once there she knelt by its roots, laying the flowers in front of the memorial stone.

"Momma, Morgan brought you flowers again." She spoke softly to the grave.

There was never a response, yet it didn't stop her from talking, or continuing to bring fresh flowers every once in a while. A million thoughts went through her mind, yet she spoke none of them, she already said everything all too many times.

"Father is dying too..." Her voice was barely a whisper, tears soon slipping down her face as she laid down and curled up atop her mother's grave. "Morgan is on her own now..."

She said nothing more, just cried until exhaustion, and then slept on the cold earth, among painful memories and the remnants of dead flowers.


End file.
